Arriving in Prydain
Upon arriving to the land of Prydain, Ratchet, Aaron and the knights have encountered Taran, an assistant pig-keeper who's taken care of Hen Wen, who's dreaming to become a knight himself. After one of his daydreams, Taran suddenly sees Ratchet and the gang. Taran: Oh, hello there. Ratchet: Hi. Aaron: We saw your performance pretending to be a knight. Taran: Well, my dream is to be a Warrior and protect my homeland of Prydain. Oh, almost forgot. My name is Taran. I am an assistant pig-keeper for Dallben. My job is to take care of Hen Wen, the pig I was feeding. Ratchet: I can see that. I'm Ratchet and this is Clank. We're the leaders of the 2nd Galactic Republic. Aaron: And I'm Aaron, leader of The Miztyk Knights. Taran: Nice to meet you. - The group to then chuckle when Reia, senses something up above. Reia: Get down, now! Aaron: Hmm, how come? * turns to see something up above coming* Never mind, I got my answer. - The group then heads into a nearby place and hide from creatures flying around, revealing themselves as The Daleks. Dalek 1: Scan area for our master. The Horned King needs to find it. Dalek 2: We obey! - The Daleks searched the area. Dalek 1: Dark power not detected. Dalek 2: Proceeding to Sector 4. - The Daleks took off to a different area. As soon as they left, Ratchet and the gang came out of hiding. Ratchet: The Daleks.. So, that's what cause a time corruption here.. Terra: Yeah, fighting these enemies are going to be tough. Sofia: We need to get inside before they come back. - The gang, including Taran, gets inside the house and Dallben is going to show Hen Wen's special power - a vision to the future. Aaron: *sees Dallben fill a small pool of water and lites a candle* What's this set up for, is it for Hen Wen? Dallben: Yes, Taran, you can put Hen Wen down now. I never use her powers unless I have to. And now I must. Taran: Her powers? Dallben: Everyone, what you're about to see, you must never reveal to anyone. Aaron: We understand, Dallben. Ratchet: So do we. Dallben: Good. Now then... *grabs his staff and outs it gently in the water bowl* 'Hen Wen from you I do beseech, knowledge that lies beyond my reach. Troubled thoughts beyond your heart, pray do now those thoughts in art.' - When Dallben enchanted the words Hen Wen soon gently dipped her head into the bowl, and her vision started to come to life. Shougo: Look! - The first image are of the metal one-eyed machines. Aaron: The Daleks... - The creatures then change into them bowing. Ratchet: They seem to working together with someone. Keith: The only question is who. Taran: I think we're about to find out. - The images then merge to reveal a skeletal like man on horseback, and the man has horns on the top. Dallben: Ah.. The Horned King! Taran: *gasps* Megan: So those two are working together. Dallben: Shhusshh. Don't interfere. - The images then reveal a pair of wyvern like creatures flying around. Dallben: He's searching,.. -The pool then reveals what the villainous group is hunting for. Dallben: The Black Cauldron! So that's it. Yui: The Black Cauldron, what's that? Aaron: It's an evil artifact. Dallben: An awful weapon, little one. It's been hidden for centuries, but if the Horned King should find it and unleash its power, nothing could stand against him. - The pool reveals a very particular creature running from a pair of ghostly hands. Taran: *gasps* That's Hen Wen! Dallben: He knows. - The vision is starting to grow into a nightmare. Dallben: Stop enough! - Dallben stops the pig just in time. Aaron begins to understand what's happening. Aaron: That explains it. Why, the Daleks were overhead a few minutes ago, what they're looking for. Megan: What do we do? Ratchet: Alright, let's come up with a plan. - As Ratchet and the gang are coming up with a plan, Aaron uses his communicator and contact Angela to ask her something. Aaron: Hey, Angela. Angela: What is it, Aaron? Aaron: It's about Gurgi. How did he get sick? I'm asking because I'm worried about him. Angela: According to the distorted history, he's on the run from a large monster, from the looks of it. I'll look through the image and see what type this is. Anyway, he tries to escape the monster, but the Daleks caught up and tortures him. If somehow you tried to hide from him, he might send a giant Heartless after you. Watch your back. Aaron: I understand from this 'distorted history'. It feels like someone is trying to create a paradox on purpose. Angela: Indeed. - Aaron hangs up his communicator and talks to Ratchet. Ratchet: Guys, we've come up with a plan. Aaron: Right, so what's the plan Ratchet? Ratchet: For now, we should keep an eye on both Taran and Hen Wen. X-23: I suppose you're right.. Reia: My only concern was Gurgi, though.. Sofia: Don't worry. I know this forest like the back of my hand. Reia: You sure? Zack: In this case, we're counting on you. Sofia: You got it. Reia: Tsuno no aru ō-tachi o oikakeru tame ni nan'notameni junbi shimasu. Otōto o shāpu ni todomarimasu. Shikashi, mada.. Naze yami no seiryoku wa, kono heiwana tochi o kōgeki shita nodeshou ka? Aaron: We're in on that action. Knights: Right. Dallben: Now, off you go everyone, and take care of yourselves. Taran: Goodbye Dallben, *hugs Dallben* We won't fail you. - The door is opened by Hen Wen as Taran, Ratchet, his team and The Knights head of towards the forest. Dallben: So much, so soon. Rest on their young shoulders. - The scene fades as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes